


Prompt #5

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, erend mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Ship: AlvadFandom: Horizon: Zero DawnPrompt: You're leaving for something dangerous and I can't help but kiss you.(Not in line with SotN or its HC)





	Prompt #5

Avad looked out over Meridian. He couldn't help but be grateful to Aloy for all she had done for him but his mind refused to accept that she was constantly putting herself in danger for his sake. Dervahl was bad enough and watching her take on the Glinthawks tore at his heart and mind. He wished, not for the first time, that he could protect her, keep her safe. And now, she was headed to Sunfall… again. 

When Aloy had headed off to Sunfall the first time, Avad had been adamant about not telling her about his brother or the fact that the Shadow Carja had essentially kidnapped the previous Queen. He didn't want her to get wrapped up in his affairs again. They had agents there who had been attempting to retrieve them for years with no success. He didn't doubt that with Aloy's help their chances would be doubled, possibly even tripled. The young redhead was more than capable of achieving any goal she set her mind to. 

Besides, she was a Nora Huntress. Why should she care about the affairs of the Carja? If he was honest with himself, he knew the answer. She was always willing to help anyone she could. And those she cared about, doubly willing. 

"Avad," Aloy's soft voice broke through the turmoil of his mind, causing him to push away from the balustrade and face her.

"Aloy, what brings you to the palace." He met her soft tone and tried to smile but he knew it was tight-lipped and surely he had worry lines creasing his forehead. 

"I just came by to let you know I will probably be gone for a while. I am heading back to Sunfall." Her smile was just as strained. It seemed she didn't want to tell him this news but also that she felt she should. She always came by the palace when he came into and when she left the city. 

Avad knew it was because the young girl cared for him. She'd proven that many times over. She'd saved his life, his city, and his family. And now, she would set out on her mission to save the world. He knew little about her mission other than what Erend told him but he knew enough to piece it together. He knew she had faced Helis once before and he knew the Eclipse were after her. His heart ached for her. If only he could return the favor and take Helis out himself, but that was not something he as Sun-King could do. His confinement to the palace chafed when he knew he was a warrior capable of assisting her but could do nothing to actually make a difference in her life.

"Aloy," he approached her, taking her hands in his and giving them a tight squeeze. "I wish I could help you in some way. I…" he paused, her green-gold eyes stared up at him intently. It was one thing to have her look at him like that when others were around, but here… now. He found himself inching forward, unable to stop himself from what he was about to do.

Avad leaned into her, his body now pressed against hers as his hands lifted to cup Aloy's cheeks. His lips were soft against hers, a tender question in the way they grazed over her lips as if asking if it was okay. As if he didn't want to do this if she didn't want it but he couldn't resist trying.

Aloy leaned in, needing the deeper connection to him, to his touch. It was all the invitation Avad needed. One of his hands shifted to slide around the back of her neck and into her hair as he maneuvered himself into her arms and his kiss grew impassioned. 

Aloy's heart and mind swelled with eager happiness. She knew the Sun-King wanted her but she had no idea he would be so bold as to kiss her in public view of the entire city. She had no idea that she would need the touch of his hand, his lips on her so badly. It was a fine farewell.

She pulled away, not wanting to break the vivid trance the kiss produced but she needed to be going. She had a mission to complete and this, whatever it was, would have to wait.


End file.
